


Morning Surprise

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what happened at prom Burt agrees that Blaine can sleep over. Next morning Kurt is embarrassed by his morning wood. Blaine's not complaining though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Surprise

Neither Blaine nor Kurt had expected Burt to allow Blaine to stay the night just like that, but after explaining _why_ the two of them were carrying a plastic crown with them Burt had been quick to suggest the young Warbler to stay over. “For comfort,” Burt had said when they'd shot him disbelieving looks. “Unless you'd rather I'd send Blaine here on his way home?”

Safe to say they'd both hurried to thank the mechanic, before excusing themselves to Kurt's bedroom, where Blaine had spent the following hours soothing Kurt as the countertenor cried for hours.

Blaine had been grateful for the opportunity of being there for his boyfriend. It would have been hell lying in his own bed, imagining all the ways the pale junior surely was hurting. Not that it had been a walk in the park watching his boyfriend in pain, not at all, but he didn't felt as useless as Kurt had clung to him, sobbing his hurt out onto his shoulder.

“It wasn't all bad though,” Kurt had confessed when no more tears would fall, glancing up through reddened eyes at the tenor. “I got to dance with you, didn't I?”

Blaine had smiled, before kissing the older boy's forehead. “Yeah, you did. But I got to dance with the most gorgeous boy there. You.”

Kurt had giggled quietly, kissed Blaine's cheek after telling him off for lying (which Blaine had vehemently denied, his boyfriend was most definitely the most beautiful person ever, whether the countertenor agreed to it or not), and fallen asleep within moments. Blaine, however, had stayed awake another hour, just watching the angel in his arms, allowing his arms to protect and keep his boy safe from any more harm. Then he too had slowly fallen asleep.

Now, several hours later Blaine woke up confused. He wasn't in his own room, and there was a heavy weight resting across his chest. Then he recognized the space around him to be his boyfriend's room, and the events of the previous night quickly trickled into his memory. Curling his arms tighter around the taller boy Blaine drew him ever so slightly closer, sighing softly as he felt his boyfriend burrowing closer to his warmth.

“B'ne?” Kurt mumbled sleepily, shifting his head back and forth before once more falling asleep. It worked just as well for Blaine, he enjoyed just having the other boy so close. It didn't matter if they were both awake or not.

Closing his eyes Blaine settled back against the pillows, attempting to find sleep again.

It didn't work for long, for soon he felt something twitching against his thigh. It took him a moment to realize just  _what_ it was, but when he did he could feel the corner of his mouth tug upwards. Apparently  _someone_ was excited.

“Kurt?” Blaine whispered, rubbing the other boy's shoulder gently. “What are you dreaming about, honey? Kurt?”

“Hmm? 'M not dreamin',” Kurt mumbled, scrunching his nose up adorably as he let out a tiny yawn. Blaine had known his boyfriend was the most gorgeous guy ever, but he'd never seen him as cute as in that moment.

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked teasingly, trailing his fingers up the soft alabaster skin of Kurt's arm.

“Mhmm,” Kurt hummed, pushing himself even closer to Blaine than before and inhaling the familiar scent of his boyfriend. Then, when feeling something, Kurt froze up before pulling himself backwards, putting distance between the two them. “Sorry,” Kurt murmured, his cheeks ablaze with embarrassment.

“For what honey?” Blaine asked, amused beyond belief. Letting his hand travel down he then cupped Kurt gently, feeling the hardness beneath his palm. “For this? But I like you like this, you don't have to say sorry for it.”

Turning his face against Blaine's neck Kurt buried his face against the crook between neck and shoulders. “'M 'barrasing though,” he mumbled, then smacked Blaine's arm weakly. “'N don' touch it,” he continued, still hiding his face against Blaine's skin, “it'll go 'way soon.”

“Go away?” Blaine asked, grinning to himself as he began to squeeze his fingers around the erect member. “That's not fun though.”

“And teasing me is?” Kurt asked, involuntarily pulling back from his hideout after letting out an embarrassingly loud moan. “Oh, don't bother answering that. You _love_ teasing me, you brute.”

“I do,” Blaine smirked, looking down at Kurt as he let his fingers find their way under the older boy's pyjama pants, allowing his fingertips to scratch lightly amongst the fine strains of pubic hair he finds.

“Hmm,” Kurt hummed, closing his eyes. Spreading his legs ever so slightly Kurt let out a gasp as his boyfriend cupped his balls. “You can't make me scream,” he reminded the younger boy, already out of breath. “Everyone's home, remember?”

“Oh, woe me,” Blaine exclaimed dramatically, inching his fingers closer to where Kurt wanted him the most. Leaning himself closer Blaine whispered directly into the other boy's ear, his free thumb playing interestedly over Kurt's lower lip. “Guess I'll just have to find a way to keep you quiet then.”

“How-” Kurt began, only to break himself off to bite his lip when he felt a warm hand encompass his length and starting to stroke him. “You mean, mean little man,” he hissed when gaining control of himself.

“You were about to ask me something?” Blaine asked innocently, batting his eyelashes.

“Yeah, how- oh, you stop that,” Kurt gritted out when he felt a finger swipe over the slit of his cockhead. “How were you- Oh! How were you planning to keep me quiet?”

His following moan was captured by Blaine, who had connected their lips together and thus swallowed the noise as he kissed Kurt within an inch of his life. Keeping his hand moving steadily over Kurt's heavily leaking cock Blaine let his tongue sweep into his boyfriend's mouth, every little noise being muffled as it attempted to escape Kurt's throat.

It didn't take long before Kurt was on the edge, his low cries being catched by Blaine one by one.

“Come on Kurt, come on,” Blaine encouraged the boy in his arms.

“I'm close Blaine,” Kurt whined, tilting his head up, as if in offering. “Please.”

“Come, Kurt, come,” Blaine spurred him on; squeezing that little bit tighter, moving his hand that little bit faster...

“Ah, ah, ah,” Kurt gasped, hands twisting into Blaine's shirt as he fell over the edge, his mouth open in a silent scream. Blaine watched on entranced as his boyfriend just kept coming and coming, his hand pumping him softly through the aftershocks. He didn't remove his hand until Kurt whined from oversensitivity.

“Felt good?” he asked his boyfriend playfully as he wiped his hand with a wet wipe swiped from a box on the nightstand.

“Yes,” Kurt nodded, before yawning sleepily. “Except I'm tired again.”

Looking over the pale boy towards the nightstand Blaine checked the time. “Well, it's only seven-thirty, nobody will question us sleeping for a few more hours.”

“Don't you want me too...” Kurt trailed off, motioning towards his boyfriend's nether regions where an obvious erection was tenting the sheets.

“What?” Blaine asked, oblivious, before glancing down. “Oh. No, you go sleep.”

“But-” Kurt began, only to have Blaine interject.

“If we get the time we could do something later in the shower,” he suggested. “You're tired, you should sleep.”

“If you're sure,” Kurt yawned, snuggling himself back against Blaine's warmth.

“I'm sure,” Blaine assured him.

Things became quiet after that for a few minutes, before Blaine heard Kurt mumble something in his half-asleep state.

“The others have finally caught up,” he said drowsily.

“Yeah, how so?” Blaine asked curiously.

“They finally realized I'm royal,” Kurt answered sleepily, fingers digging lazily against the exposed part of Blaine's stomach, almost tickling him. “Just the wrong gender.”

“I know, and I'm sorry,” Blaine apologized, even though he'd had nothing to do with the 'harmless' prank.

“Don't be,” Kurt murmured. “Re'lized queen is as good as any. At least 'm royal.”

And with that the fair-skinned boy fell asleep once more, soon enough snoring softly against Blaine's collarbone.

Blaine merely smiled and held the other boy tighter to him.

“You've always been a royal to me.”


End file.
